Adiós pokémon
by andrea.zelaya.969300
Summary: Un Oneshot de año nuevo...


**_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Especial fin de año._**

 ** _Oneshot: Adiós Pokemon._**

* * *

Nos encontramos en la región Alola la cual está compuesta por 4 islas pero lo que a nosotros nos importa es una batalla feroz se está librando ahora mismo en el monte lanakila en dicho monte se encuentra la liga pokemon en la isla Ula-ula.

La batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo era para arrebatarle el título de campeón al joven que responde al nombre de Ash Ketchum y quien lo enfrentaba respondía a Elio. —¡Pikachu tacleada de volteos! — exclamo el azabache pero Elio no era tonto estaba preparado…

—¡Primarina llego la hora del cristal Z! ¡Hidrostal Z! — exclamo el chico de cabellera negra y playera blanca con flanjas azules el joven hizo un par de movimientos con sus manos y su energía paso a su pokemon acto seguido primaria tiene una fuerza muy potente logrando el hidrovórtise abisal pero al tener contacto con la tacleada de volteos lo único que logro fue una gran explosión y después una cortina de humo. —¡Pikachu!.

—¡Primarina! — exclamo Elio por otro lado sus amigos miraron con pánico la batalla, Tilo quien estaba preocupado ¿su mejor amigo lograría convertirse en campeón? Era su tercer intento en intentar quitarle el título a Ash, en cuanto a Tilo, él lo intento 2 veces pero no tuvo éxito aparte de Tilo se encontraba Selene quien de los nervios estaba apretando algo fuerte el brazo del moreno. —Selene relájate… tienes más fuerza de la que crees— comento Tilo en forma de broma, Selene aflojo el agarre. —Lo siento Tilo es que no puedo evitarlo… esto es tan emocionante.

—No deberían ni dudar que mi Elio ganara esta vez— dice una tercera voz proveniente de una linda rubia que responde a Lylia.

—Oh vamos Lylia no seas tan confiada mi Tilo hermoso puede vencer al campeón en cualquier momento— le dice Selene sacándole la lengua en forma de broma. —¡Ja! Quisieras Selene, es mi Elio quien será el nuevo campeón y tendrás que entrenar muy duro Tilo si quieres arrebatarle el título de campeón a mi Elio.

—¿Saben? Porque no mejor en vez de pelear después de esta gran batalla vamos por unas malasadas ¿les parece?.

Las chicas iban a responder pero entonces la cortina de humo se dispersó dejando ver tanto a primarina como pikachu sin posibilidades de continuar en la batalla, el profesor Kukui quien era el referi miro la batalla muy complacido sin duda alguna Elio había dado su mejor esfuerzo y eso rindió frutos. —Esta batalla entre pikachu y primarina fue empate pero con ello se deja al campeón Ash Ketchum sin pokemon y como Elio aún tiene uno más esto lo convierte en el nuevo campeón. ¡Felicidades Elio! ¡En hora buena! ¡Te has convertido en el nuevo campeón de Alola! — exclamo el profesor Kukui, Elio estaba procesando la información y sus amigos a los 5 segundos empezaron a gritar emocionados. —¡Eres el numero 1 Elio! — grito Selene junto con Tilo.

La rubia corrió a los brazos de su novio y este dio un par de vueltas sosteniéndola de la cintura. —¡Gane Lylia! — le dijo y cuando la bajo se dieron un tierno beso. —Yo sabía que lo lograrías Elio.

Ash Ketchum quien miro esta escena no puedo evitar sentir algo en su interior ¿Qué era? ¿Tristeza? No lo tenía claro pero de alguna forma una vieja compañera suya se le vino a la mente ¿Qué habrá sido de ella? ¿Pensara en él aun? Y la verdad es que Ash desde que se alejó de su compañera no hubo un solo día en que no dejara de pensar en ella, su hermoso cabellera azul y sus hermosos ojos zafiros, ella era hermosa ¿Seguirá igual o se habría puesto más hermosa? Pronto lo descubriría…

—Muy bien Elio ¿Sabes que responsabilidades trae ser el campeón de Alola verdad? — le pregunto Ash acercándose al chico, el joven de cabellera oscura y ojos azules asintió. —Lo entiendo perfectamente Ash.

En el tiempo que Ash realizo el recorrido insular se hizo amigo de muchas personas y entre ellas de estos simpáticos 4 chicos y se podría decir que entre ellos 5 salvaron a Alola de una gran desgracia.

Ya que la batalla había terminado nuestros héroes regresaron a la isla Melemele para una fiesta que tenía el Kahuna de esa isla en honor al nuevo campeón, ya era de noche y los chicos estaban bailando y disfrutando de la fiesta en eso Kukui se le acerca a Ash quien estaba mirándolos con una sonrisa. —Son buenos chicos por cierto ¿ya te iras verdad? ¿Piensas despedirte de los chicos?.

—No Kukui, no podría, se volvieron mis mejores amigos en Alola y me dolería ver llorar a Selene y Lylia….

—Ash Ketchum ¿A dónde iras ahora? — le interrogo el profesor en eso Pikachu se sube a su hombro y Ash lo acaricia. —Bueno pienso regresar a mi hogar.

0o0o0o0

—¿Kanto? — repitieron los 4 jóvenes quienes estaban con el profesor Kukui en su casa. —Asi es es una región algo lejos de aquí pero es el hogar de Ash ¿no les gustaría conocer? Tengo una invitación para ustedes de parte de un gran amigo de esa región ¿Qué dicen? — les pregunta Kukui.

—Yo digo que sería maravilloso conocer la región de Ash— dijo Selene y fue entonces que los 4 decidieron ir a Kanto al parecer la madre de Ash y el profesor Oak habían organizado una gran fiesta pero no para su regreso esa fiesta era por….

0o0o0o00o0

Por otro lado había una chica de cabellera azul y ojos hermosos que no paraban de ver la ventana en su habitación, se encontraba en un ferry rumbo a Kanto, estaba tan distraída que no escucho cuando su mejor amiga Zoey entro a su habitación. —Hey tierra llamando Dawn ¿te encuentras aquí? — le paso su mano frente de su cara y la chica reacciono. —¡Zoey!.

—Lo siento pero estabas ida ¿Estabas pensando en tu amor platónico Ash? — le pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, si era verdad desde que Dawn lo conoció sintió algo especial por ese azabache despistado, era tan lindo y valiente, amaba a sus pokemon como ningún otro entrenador y estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por ellos, la ayudo en sus momentos difíciles cuando empezó su viaje pokemon y ahora… ahora estaban separados.

—Sigo sin entender cómo es que te enamoraste de ese tipo— entro una tercera persona a la habitación, Dawn lo miro con una mirada de molestia para después poner sus manos sobre su cadera. —Yo no entiendo que te miro Zoey a ti Paul…

—¡Chicos! — los llamo Zoey y ambos le dieron su atención. —Escucha Dawn esta es tu oportunidad es ahora o nunca ¿le dirás lo que has sentido durante todos estos años por él? Tú sigues viajando para convertirte en la mejor diseñadora pokemon y sigues aprendiendo cosas nuevas a cada lugar al que vas en cambio Ash supe que ya fue campeón en 2 regiones: Kalos y Alola ¿Qué sucederá con eso? ¿Crees que esta sea la última vez lo mires? ¿No crees que deberías decirle de tus sentimientos?.

La chica de ojos azules se sonrojo. —Amm… yo… ¡no lo sé! — les dijo y salió de la habitación corriendo.

En otro ferry que salió de la región Hoen rumbo a Kanto, se encontraba una dulce chica de cabellos castaños y ojos azules disfrutando de la dulce brisa y la vista hermosa que le ofrecía además de estrenar uno de sus bikinis a su lado estaba su novio Drew a aparentemente dormido con sus gafas de sol color purpuras. —Me pregunto… ¿Cómo estará Ash? ¿cuáles habrán sido sus aventuras por Kalos y Alola?.

0o0o0o

¡Hemos llegado! ¡El momento que todos habían estado esperando! Ash Ketchum llega por fin a su hogar pero al entrar casa ve todo oscuro y una nota en el refri que le decía "hijo dúchate y ponte la ropa que deje en tu cama después dirígete al laboratorio del profesor Oak. Con cariño mama".

El azabache hizo todo lo indicado en el recado y cuando fue se sorprendió al ver que en el patio trasero del profesor Oak había un enorme salón y cuando decidió entrar quedo maravillado, un enorme banquete, muchas mesas, una pista de baile preciosa y un DJ de buena calidad.

—¡Amigos! — exclamo al ver a todos sus pokemon fuera y pikachu se alegro tanto que bajo de su hombro y corrió con sus amigos en eso el joven decide sacar a todo su arsenal de Alola y así fue como sus pokemon de otras regiones conocieron a los de Alola.

—¡Ash! ¡muchacho! Que gusto verte— dijo el profesor Oak saliendo de entre los jovenes para saludarlo con un gran abrazo. —Profesor que gusto volver— respondio y fue que empezó a reconcer a sus amigos estaban Misty, Brook, May, Drew, Dawn, Zoey, Paul… esperen ¿Paul?, Iris, Cilian, Serena, Kalm, Xana, Clemmont, Bonnie, Max, Gary con una niña pequeña como de 2 años y vaya sorpresa que se llevó Ash al ver a Elio, Selene, Lylia y Tilo.

—Amigos… todos están aquí— dijo el chico conmocionado.

—Oh vamos Ash no vayas a llorar— bromeo Gary. —Es la segunda vez en tu vida que logras ser campeón y ahora te vemos vulnerable al ver a todos tus amigos reunidos ¿enserio? — siguió Gary y fue entonces que Ash analizo. —Espera Gary… ¿ya eres padre?.

—¿Qué pregunta? ¡claro que lo soy! Mi hija se llama Lia— le respondió y explico que su esposa no había podido venir a este viaje le salió otro compromiso de última hora y bueno el resto es historia.

Ash Ketchum estaba tan emocionado por reunirse con toda su familia que olvido el motivo de la reunión y fue que todos tomaron asiento para empezar a cenar. —Bien ¿Quién dirá las palabras? — interrogo el profesor Oak.

—Que las diga el campeón de Alola— dijo Dawn en forma de burla a lo que Ash le lanzo una mirada de "me las pagaras". —Dirás ex campeón escuche que justamente hoy le arrebataron el título de Alola.

—Tú cállate Paul.

—Oblígame Ash— le respondió el joven de cabellera morada.

Y entre bromas y risas los chicos se pusieron al corriente de lo que habían logrado, Dawn seguía con su sueño de ser diseñadora de modas, May con ser la mejor coordinadora y Drew la apoyaba, Iris había logrado ser maestra de tipo dragón y Cilian el mejor chef de Unova, Serena y Kalm siguen viajando para convertirse en los mejores entrenadores y un día tener su propio gimnasio pokemon y así como ellos tenían sus metras otros ya las habían cumplido como Brook estaba a nada de ser oficialmente un doctor pokemon por otro lado su esposa Misty desde hace algunos años era la encargada del gimnasio tipo agua en ciudad celeste y vaya que era una líder de gimnasio difícil de derrotar.

Pero la conversación sobre sueños tomo un rumbo interesante cuando Zoey le hizo una pregunta a su mejor amiga. —Bueno Dawn pero dinos ¿Qué te detiene a tener una relación ahora? — al escuchar esto la peliazul quería fulminar con la mirada a su amiga. —Yo…

—Hablando de eso ¿Por qué Ash tampoco tiene novia? — interrogo Max, quien diría que el hermano menor de May se entendería muy bien con Bonnie, la hermana menor de Clemmont.

Ash casi se cae de la silla al escuchar el comentario de Max. —Este…

—¡Chicos! ¡Llego el momento de bailar! ¡Así que inviten a alguien que no los haya acompañado esta noche a bailar! Hoy los dejo en este vals del rey y la reina— dijo el DJ.

Todos habían tomado ya una pareja los únicos que no se habían animado eran Ash y Dawn, el azabache al notarla sola y disponible no dudo en acerarse a ella y le extendió su mano. —¿Bailas? — le susurro con una sonrisa a lo que ella le respondió el gesto y lo tomo de la mano una vez caminaron al centro de la pista el mundo pareció detenerse y solo eran ellos dos cuando empezaron a bailar…

 _ **Conmigo estas y el mundo se esfumo**_

 _ **La música al sonar nos envolvió**_

 _ **Aquí, muy juntos, si contigo voy**_

 _ **Aquí tan vivo estoy…**_

 _ **La vida va, los sueños morirán al mío digo adiós y sin saber**_

 _ **Que aquí tú estabas… mi sueño te encontró y hoy por siempre**_

 _ **Ya se… que solo quiero tenerte aquí…**_

No había que decir nada, sus ojos lo decían todo, los 2 se amaban y habían esperado por mucho tiempo este momento…

Ash se acercó a ella y le susurro —Te tengo una sorpresa de año nuevo linda.

Ella lo miro directo a los ojos. —¿Cuál?.

—Pronto lo sabrás— fue lo que respondió.

 _ **Aquí, soñando con un feliz final creer que esto en verdad es real**_

 _ **Y este sueño también nos separó… tú allá y yo aquí…**_

Dawn no pudo evitarlo y por unos segundos recargo su cabeza en el hombro del joven azabache y este se deleitó con el dulce aroma de la joven.

 _ **Y como enfrentar la realidad, si hoy te pierdo aquí**_

 _ **Hoy aquí soñando con un feliz final, creer que esto en verdad es real**_

 _ **Soñar que el sueño en los 2 esta…**_

 _ **Yo aquí… yo aquí…**_

 _ **Y tú allá…**_

Y para finalizar con broche de oro este baile ambos jovenes se dan un pequeño beso.

0o0o0o0

Todos estaban listos para recibir el año y así fue… el 2019 llego y todos se dieron el abrazo además de comerse las 12 uvas y tener sus propósitos.

Pero esto no termino así… Ash Ketchum se llevó a su amor de toda la vida justo en medio del salón y pidió que los iluminaran se inclinó ante Dawn y saco una pokebola dorada. —Sé que tenemos tiempo sin vernos… demasiado pero cada día que no te tuve a mi lado estaba más seguro que quería tenerte todos los días a mi lado, que cuando despierte lo primero que vea sea tu rostro…

La chica de cabellera azul tenía sus ojos cristalinos no podía creer que Ash le estuviera pidiendo que se casaran después de no verse en tanto tiempo…

Pero los milagros existen y la joven acepto…

Y con esto dieron el inicio de año 2019, con Ash y Dawn comprometidos.

—Ya era hora— dice Zoey.

FIN.

* * *

 ** _Este oneshot es mi despedida para los fics de pokemon... espero les guste y que tenga buen recibiendo del 2019._**

 ** _CANCION USADA: AQUI- SO CLOSE._**

 ** _GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO BRINDADO EN MIS TRABAJOS DE POKEMON!._**


End file.
